I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of commercial transaction systems, and more particularly to a secure commercial transactions apparatus and system.
II. Description of the Related Art
The present use of ATM cards, debit cards, credit cards and the like create potential personal security hazards. For example, users at ATM machines can become robbery victims by having criminals force them to withdraw money. In addition, the loss of such cards can allow criminals to endlessly use the cards without knowledge to the true owner.